1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat dissipation, in particular to a heat dissipating structure of an LED lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
As light emitting diodes (LEDs) come with the features of low power consumption, power saving, long service time, small size and quick response etc., LED lamps gradually substitute traditional light sources, such as an LED lamp tube.
With reference to FIG. 1 for the structure of LEDs applied in a lamp tube, a tube 10a includes a circuit board 20a on which a plurality of LEDs 30a are mounted, two bushings 40a separately sheathing both ends of the tube 10a. Each of the bushings 40a includes two conductive terminals 401a. The LED lamp tube is installed in a lamp holder by the conductive terminals 401a on both ends for electrically conducting a power source to the LEDs 30a and emitting light.
Although light the LEDs 30a of the LED lamp tube only needs less power, the lighted LEDs accompany a large quantity of heat, which will result in a high temperature on the circuit board 20a. If the heat cannot be dissipated from the circuit board 20a effectively and timely, the electric components on the circuit board 20a will be destroyed. Hence, the maintenance cost will increase.